Dental delivery systems are often configured with a series of holders into which hand pieces are placed for storage. The holders are normally slotted, each in the shape of a half circle or half cylinder that has an opening slot suitably sized to assure that the hand pieces can be placed in the holders. Commonly, the hand pieces are connected to supplies such as a water line, a pressurized source of air and partial vacuums. Other hand pieces may be electrically powered. Prior arrangements of holders and hand pieces have typically been of fixed design. For example, it is common for a delivery system to be configured for a typical user without an ability to customize to the needs of a particular procedure or to the preferences of a specific user. Further, even to the extent a system is suitable for one user, e.g., dental assistant, such systems are not readily convertible to easily accommodate users with different needs or preferences such that two or more persons may use the same unit, each with optimal convenience. Embodiments of the present invention provide for a dental assistant's unit which supports hand-held instruments used in dental procedures and that allows for interchangeability of instruments or for convenient cleaning of the unit by a user.
In accord with a first exemplary embodiment of the invention, there is provided an instrumentation delivery unit of the type which supports hand-held instruments used in dental procedures. A housing includes a plurality of member components which are collectively configurable in an open position and a closed position. For example, first and second members, when configured in the closed position, provide a sealed chamber and, when configured in the open position, permit access to the interior of the chamber. The chamber includes a first port suitable for connection to a vacuum line to create a partial vacuum in the chamber. At least a second port provides a connection via a second vacuum line between the chamber and a first hand-held instrument to operate the instrument when a partial vacuum is applied through the second vacuum line. The housing includes, along an exterior portion thereof, a series of hand piece holders. One or more of the holders are suitable for releasably holding the first hand-held instrument when the device is not in operation. The first and second member components include a fastening mechanism for releasably holding the members together when the housing is configured in its closed position and enabling separation of the members to permit access to the interior of the chamber when the housing is configured in the open position.
In accord with a second exemplary embodiment of the invention, an instrumentation delivery unit, also of the type which supports hand-held instruments for use by a dentist or dental assistant in performing dental procedures via the use of the hand-held instruments, includes a housing adapted to be supported by a dental delivery arm in a position adjacent a dental chair also formed of a series of member components configurable in multiple positions. A series of hand piece holders are formed long an exterior portion, e.g., surface, of the housing. Each holder is of an initial diametric size (which size may vary among different holders) for receiving hand pieces up to a maximum diametric dimension. One or more of the hand piece holders is formed along two adjoining ones of the housing members, and with each such hand piece holder formed by two adjoining housing members an insert can be secured therebetween. With the insert so secured, the holder in combination with the insert provides a second diametric size smaller than the initial diametric size of the holder, and the invention enables selectable accommodation of hand pieces having a maximum diametric dimension smaller than the initial diametric size of the holder. By way of example, the hand pieces may be hand-held instruments of the types used in a variety of dental procedures, including instruments that operate based on vacuum forces or on electrical power. One of the housing members may be manually removable to enable an assistant to modify an arrangement of several such inserts by repositioning inserts for individual holders between the adjoining housing members, i.e., pairs of housing members may be configured to secure multiple inserts between one another.
In a described embodiment, such an instrumentation delivery unit includes a housing wherein, when first and second housing members are brought together, a sealed chamber is formed therein and, when separated, access is permitted to the interior of the chamber, e.g., for maintenance purposes. The exemplary chamber includes a first portal suitable for connection to a vacuum line to create a partial vacuum in the chamber, and at least a second portal providing a connection via a second vacuum line between the chamber and a first dental device, e.g., a hand held instrument, to operate the device when a partial vacuum is extended through the second vacuum line. The housing includes, along an exterior portion thereof, a plurality of hand piece holders each of an initial diametric size for receiving hand pieces up to a maximum diametric dimension, with one of the hand piece holders formed along two adjoining ones of the housing members. The two adjoining housing members are configured to secure one or more inserts between one another to provide a second diametric size smaller than the initial diametric size and thereby selectably accommodate a hand piece having a smaller than maximum diametric dimension. Multiple such inserts may be of varied size diametric sizes, each interchangeably positionable in multiple ones of the hand piece holders.
Like reference characters denote like or corresponding parts throughout the figures. In order to emphasize certain features relating to the invention, certain features shown in the figures may not be to scale.